I'd do anything to get him back
by Be My Master
Summary: Arthur is hurt in battle and Merlin heals him. Arthur reacts, and Merlin acts on that reaction. R&R, please! Pre-slashy-ness, one sided at the moment. Hurt and comfort without the comfort.
1. Chapter 1

*PoV Arthur*

I was in pain. Blood seeped from the wound in my stomach, and I wasn't going to stay standing for much longer. The knights cheered as the bandits ran away, and I collapsed.

"Arthur!" It was Merlin, who kneeled next to me, and rested my head in his lap. "Arthur."

The knights scrambled over to us, shouting worlds around at each other. They all kneeled around us, looking worried. "We must keep him warm," Merlin said, sounding very strong. "Go get fire wood."

"Merlin, we need to-" Gawain started.

"GO!" Merlin shouted.

The others went off to get fire wood. It was quite nice, laying here. Merlin's hand on the back of my neck was warm, and he was very gentle. "Merlin," I managed to say. "Tell Gwen I'll miss her."

"You're not going to die," Merlin said quietly. "You'll be fine."

"No, Merlin," I said. "No man could live after a wound like this."

Merlin looked down at me, tears rimming his eyes. It was then I noticed blood gushing from a wound in his shoulder. I raised a hand and tugged on his jacket to cover it. There, I had a picture of a perfect Merlin to keep with me. Maybe I'll be joined by a servant in the afterlife that looks like Merlin.

"No man is worth your tears, remember, Merlin?" I said.

Merlin smiled sadly. "You're going to hate me for this."

I raised an eyebrow as Merlin moved his hand over my wound. He muttered something, and his eyes glowed yellow. I felt the skin around my injury stitch itself back together. I sat up and away from Merlin, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "You have magic?"

Merlin nodded, hanging his head.

I stood up. "I trusted you! I trusted a sorcerer!"

Merlin stood up and advanced on me, wrapping his arms around my neck. He was hugging me, tears running down his cheeks. He looked at me. "I'm sorry." Merlin turned away and walked out of camp. Just walked away. And I didn't try to stop him.

I sat down, completely stunned. I touched my stomach where the wound was, and found only smooth skin. Merlin had been in my room when I was asleep plenty of time, and he did nothing to me. Merlin had done nothing bad to me, or any of the guards. He was extremely loyal to me. He had never done anything to hurt me. Maybe… magic isn't all bad.

"Where'd Merlin go?" Sir Gawain asked as he came back.

"He left," I said, standing up.

"My lord," Sir Leon said, coming towards me. "What happened to your wound?"

"Merlin healed it." I looked around the camp. "And now he's gone. I over reacted. I shouldn't have."

"Merlin was a sorcerer?" Sir Percival asked.

"It seems so," I said.

I had run him away, with my hatred of magic, when all he'd tried to do was help. I should have been alright with it, but I hadn't been. I had been a fool. I had run him away.

But I'd do anything to get him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**PoV Arthur**

I had just gotten back to Camelot, and I was currently sat in the throne room, leaning my head on my palm. I sighed through my nose, and the noise echoed through the empty room. I was thinking about him. I rubbed my stomach, where my wound had been. It had healed completely, though there was an aching pain there, as if to remind me of the sacrifice Merlin had giving. He sacrificed his safety to save my life.

Mordred came up behind me.

"My lord, shouldn't you be asleep?"

It was then I noticed the dark shadows in the corners, the pale light filtering through the windows. I looked up at him with empty eyes, and I nodded.

"Yes," I said. "Thank you."

I got up to leave, but the doors opened to reveal Gaius, who skulked in, his robes swishing around his feet. "Where's Merlin?" he asked, his voice accusing.

"He left," I said. "He revealed himself as a sorcerer and left."

"You let him?" Mordred asked. "He could be hurt!"

"He could be dead," Gaius said, his voice cold.

"I know!" I yelled. "And I want to go after him! But he's probably gone by now."

"He might have gone home." Mordred put a hand on my shoulder. "He probably did."

"You've been gone for a week. How long ago did Merlin leave?" Gaius asked.

"About three days ago." I looked across the room to where Merlin used to stand at ceremonies. It seemed even darker than the rest of the room.

"He wouldn't have made it to Ealdor if that is where he's going." Gaius looked directly at me, but I couldn't meet his eyes.

"There might be somewhere else he's gone," Mordred said. "It's not very far away from here, but it's known only by the Druids."

"Then why would he go there?" Gaius said. "He's not a Druid."

"And how do you know of this place?" I asked.

"I found it whilst hiding as a child. Merlin would know it because the Druids have shown it to him."

"Where is this place?" I asked.

"A cave near the lake of Avalon. It's got enough room to hide an army. And it has food."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Why would he be there?"

Mordred exchanged a look with Gaius, and he nodded.

"Then to the cave of Avalon we go."


	3. Chapter 3

**PoV Arthur**

I was getting on my horse when Gawain came running out the door. His armour wasn't on properly, and his hair was flying in every which way. He was buckling his sword belt when he stopped in front of my horse.

"I'm coming with you," he said, blinking in the glint of sun off my chainmail. "Merlin's my best friend, and I wouldn't want you to go alone."

Percival came running out of the door after him, holding most of his armour under his arm. "Wait, Arthur! I'm going with you!" He looked at Gawain with a smile. "You think I'd let you find Merlin all by yourselves?"

I sighed. Mordred walked up to the horse next to me, and then did a double take at Gawain and Percival. "I thought it was only you and I going, my lord?"

"These to dollop heads are coming with us, apparently." I shook my head, frowning. "Get your horses. And for god's sake, Percival put your armour on!"

We set off an hour late. We had to make sure we had enough food for five people now, and we had to wait for Percival to get his armour on, and for Gawain to get their horses. I sighed, irritated. When we set off, I snapped at Gawain to shut up, and I guess, for once, he realized that he'd better do as I said.

Mordred lead us to the lake of Avalon. It took us two days to get there, but it was only a day away from where we'd been attacked by bandits. Merlin could have been here. I got off my horse and walked towards one of the caves.

"This one, Mordred?" I asked.

"No," he said, and walked over to another cave. "This one."

"What's in there?" Percival asked.

"Hopefully, Merlin," I said.

We walked in silence, looking around the cave, and hoping to catch sight of Merlin.

"He'll try to run," I said. "I know he will, and he might even use his magic on us."

"And trust me, his magic is very powerful." Mordred looked down at his boots.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I've know who Merlin is since I was a little boy. I've known that he was Emrys since before I met him."

"He's Emrys?" I exclaimed. "The powerful sorcerer that Morgana's afraid of? Merlin?"

Mordred nodded.

"Well, this week just gets better and better. Is there anything else that I should know?"

"I'm in love with Gawain," Percival said.

"Tell me something I don't know, Perce," I said.

"Really?" Gawain asked, looking at Percival. "Cool."

"Can we get back to finding Merlin?" Mordred asked.

We all went quiet. It felt like we'd never find him when we heard a shuffle of feet that wasn't from our group. I quickened my pace, and rounded a bend in the cave. There was Merlin, his back turned to me. I smiled and put a hand on his back. He flinched, and sent me flying across the cavern.

"Arthur!" he exclaimed, and I felt myself stop in midair. I was settled on the ground lightly, and the knights walked towards me.

"Merlin!" it was Mordred, and he ran towards Merlin, a goofy little smile on his face."Merlin, we found you! We've all been so worried."

"Save it for someone who wants to hear it, Mordred," Merlin growled.

Mordred's shoulders slumped. "Please, Merlin, I'm only here to help."

Merlin looked at the boy. He sighed through his nose and gave a weak smile. Mordred threw his arms around Merlin's neck, and Merlin returned the hug.

"Arthur knows about your magic," Mordred said.

I got up and walked over to them, pulling Merlin towards me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, and I felt him burry his nose in the crook of my neck. He always had been very affectionate in our hugs. It wasn't new to me, and it shocked me how much, in five days, I've missed him.

"Come home, Merlin," I said.

"You won't execute me?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"No," I said.

Mordred was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "Not to steal your thunder, Merlin, but, Arthur, I have magic, too."

"I know," I said. "I remember you being a kid." I still hadn't let go of Merlin.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Gawain said, "but we only have four horses."


End file.
